Best years of our life
by crimson-fire-phoenix
Summary: Rated for languge, this is about Kai his twin sis Kayley who is also goes out with Tala, Kayleys best mate Rebbeca who goes out with Kai, and the rest of the Bladebreakers an oc. they get locked in a house and are killed 1by1 but are they really dead.
1. Prologe

Alimc: Hi again this is my second story to date  
  
Tyson: Finally  
  
Alimc: (anime angry lines) What do you mean finally!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Nothing nothing  
  
Alimc: Fine then (death glare at Tyson)  
  
Max: Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi  
  
Alimc: Alright how much suger have you had?!  
  
Max: I dont know! Umm umm 6 bags  
  
Alimc: OMG!!!! Help me  
  
Disclaimer: Alimc does not own Beyblade but she does own Kayley, Rebbeca and Trisha  
  
Alimc: SO DONT STEAL!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!  
  
Prologe  
  
As the sunrises four 15 year old teens are awokwn by loud alarm clocks these are Kai, his twin sister Kayley or Kay, her best mate Rebbeca or Becky who is also Kais girlfrend and Kais best mate and Kays boyfriend Tala. They all live together in a 5 bedroomed house with Tala's mum Trisha.  
  
'' TALA,KAI GET UP NOW ITS YOUR FIRST DAY BACK AT HIGH SCHOOL AND I DONT WANT YOU TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!'' yelled Tala's mum,  
  
'' Hmm do we have to go Auntie Trish? My head kills'' mumbled Kay  
  
'' Yes dear, you, Becky, Tala and Kai shouldnt have been in Talas room so long last night'' Trisha looked at her playfully '' I want you to get a good education even if your granfather doesnt'' repleied Trisha '' Now where are those boys TALA KAI if you dont get down here in the next 5 seconds you are both not going to any parties for the next 10 years!!!!''  
  
'' Ahh comin mum'' yelled Tala  
  
'' Wait for me!!!!'' shouted Kai. There was a crash as two boys wearing Sattlest's uniform or rather Sattlest's uniform on the wrong parts off their body like socks on their hands and stuff tried to get down the stairs at the same time ending with two groans.  
  
'' Oh man, I hope you didnt bleed on that carpet, I only cleaned it yesterday'' moaned Becky  
  
'' Im going to be sick'' said Kay going green and running out to the garden  
  
'' Kids these days C'mon kids time to go'' said Trisha.  
  
After about 5 minutes they were all ready with there bags packed and after each of them had been kissed by Trisha they started off down the road for their first day back at Sattlest High School. When they got there Emily and Max (who are going out) were already there.  
  
'' Finally we were starting to think you wernt coming'' said Emily  
  
'' Yeah but wouldnt miss yet another year at this place would we'' said Kai sarcasticly  
  
'' I gotta go babe first lesson soon'' said Becky to Kai before giving him a kiss on the cheek  
  
'' Mmmm see ya'' replied Kai  
  
'' Yeah me too, bye babe'' said Kay to Tala  
  
'' Of course'' said Tala eying her up and down after kissing her on the cheek and watching her leave and seeing Mariah joining Kaley, Becky and Emily.  
  
'' C'mon guys you have got to give me credit I mean a girl like that on my arm I was dead lucky to get her with all those guys after her'' said Tala  
  
'' Hey it was because of me you got her she is my twin for gods sake'' said Kai  
  
'' And its because of me that you got Becky'' repleid Tala  
  
'' Hey c'mon guys no need to fight over girls'' said Max. Then the boys (thats Kai, Tala and Max) headed towards there first lesson and met   
  
with Tyson and Ray  
  
Alimc: Soz its so short it would have been longer but my stupid cousin deicided to kick me off the computer....literally @_@  
  
Max: Ouch  
  
Alimc: Yep  
  
Kai: ..........  
  
Tyson: When will you next write?  
  
Alimc: Proberly.... I dont know  
  
Ray: Right see ya  
  
Alimc: Bye  
  
Kai: .........  
  
Alimc: Okayyyy 


	2. Curse

Alimc: Hi again the second chappie is up now  
  
Kai: What are you on about this is the second chapter  
  
Alimc: Oh so you decided to talk to me this time did you?  
  
Kai: Hmph  
  
Tyson: Mmm food  
  
Max: Where is the food Tyson?  
  
Tyson: Food where? Where!!!!!  
  
Alimc: He has the memory of a goldfish (thats 4 seconds im sad enough to look it up)  
  
Max: Ok there is food when we get home Tyson  
  
Ray: Yes  
  
Alimc: Lets get on with the chappie Rei you can do the disclaimer  
  
Ray: Alimc does not own Beyblade even though she wishes she did she doesnt although she does own Kayley, Becky, Trisha and Amy.  
  
Alimc: SO DO NOT SUE!!!!!! OR STEAL!!!!! Or else you will die in 7 days (ring ring!!)  
  
Chappie one: Curse  
  
''Hiya did ya mis me'' greeted Tala to his girlfreind  
  
'' Umm nope not really'' said Kay playfully. The gang had just finished their first lessons at next it was English that they all in.  
  
'' Hey guys I heard we have a new english teacher'' said Rei  
  
'' Mm thats what I heard as well'' said Kay.   
  
'' He or she?'' asked Becky  
  
'' I dont know'' said Ray shrugging his shoulders '' All I heard was we had a new teacher''  
  
'' Hey guys we had better hurry up we are gonna be late'' said Tyson  
  
'' Since when did you care about English?'' asked Kai  
  
'' I dont I just wanna see this new teacher'' he replied. Everyone looked at each other and rolled their eyes. So they all went to the English class and waited for the new teacher to arrive, just then..  
  
'' Right class sit down my name is Mrs Aiyrie. I will be your new teacher. First I would like you to tell me a bit about yourselfs, right how about you young lady?''  
  
'' Umm my name is Kayley Hiwatari bt most people here call me Kay I am 15 and 9 months, im from Russia and I came over here because my boyfriends mum offered to take me in'' said Kay  
  
'' Ok well what about you young man tell us a bit about yourself''  
  
''My name is Kai Hiwatari im Kays twin I am 15 and 9 months and I came over here when my best mate and my girlfriend offered to take us in and the rest is history''  
  
'' Right and you (pointing at Becky)'' she said  
  
'' My name is Rebbeca Valcov, I am Kay's best mate and I am the youngest in the class because i have only just turned 15 and I am Russian as well''  
  
'' Right there are a lot of Russians here we will have to do something about that ok you (pointing at Tyson)'' said the teacher  
  
'' Hmm yes Russia, Ok you young lady (points at Mariah)'' Then after everone had introduced themselves they were set to work.  
  
'' Ok then whats your verdict?'' asked Amy (another one of the gangs mates)  
  
'' On what?'' said Tyson  
  
'' The teacher you stupid baka'' said Amy  
  
'' Oh umm shes nice'' he mumbled  
  
'' She didnt seem to like Russia did she?'' asked Kai to no one in particular.  
  
'' SHHHHHH no talking!'' Mrs Cackle yelled. That night Kay and Tala were sitting in the garden on the bench. '' Its beautiful at full moon'' whispered Kay  
  
'' Not as beautiful as you'' whispered Tala back.  
  
'' Always a charmer arent you Tala'' said Kay looking at Tala.  
  
'' Of course'' he replied loking at her  
  
'' Tala'' Kay said  
  
'' Yes?'' he asked  
  
''Aishiteru'' she said  
  
'' Aishiteru too'' he mumbled gazing at her. Then a massive crash filled the air. They ran towards the house and walked in. The living room had glass and sharp pieces of wood were everywhere. It was because the cabinet had fallen. Somehow it had come off the wall.  
  
'' Ahh Kai Becky!!!!!'' yelled Kay in fright  
  
'' Mum!!!'' shouted Tala  
  
'' Dont worry kids we are here!'' yelled Tala's mum from behind them '' I wonder how that happened?''  
  
'' Hey look here is a letter'' said Kai picking up a piece of paper and begun to read  
  
'' Hello I hope you enjoyed my little gift, I assure you there will be plenty more to come. I would just like to warn you that I will be watching you in short- you are cursed all of you your little group of friends will be no more by the time im finished with you. Yours sincerally ?''  
  
''Umm I need to ring the girls'' said Becky and Kay. They ran upstairs and started to ring everybody but they were to late everyone had had something done and they had also recieved letter they came downstairs and found Kai and Tala on the phone shaking their heads.  
  
'' They already got the letter all of them oh and Tyson fainted'' said Kai.  
  
'' C'mon guys its just someone out to scare us'' Tala said but then POP!!! The lights went out and a voice spoke.....  
  
Alimc: PLEASE REVEIW  
  
Tyson: Yes please review or I wont be able to find out if I wake up or not  
  
Alimc: Whatever just please reveiw oh and I dont have a clue when the next chapter will be up so oh and my best mate has a story up look out for her her pen name is Alimc1990 notice the diference my name is Ali1000 well my name is Alice and hers is Aliya so weird but you proberly didnt want to know that anyway look out for her. And the languge part will be later  
  
Rei: Yeah whatever  
  
Alimc: Oh yeah I almost forgot Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese. 


	3. Shes dead!

Ali1000: Hello this is me Alimc but just with a different name because I now have to introduce my twin sis to every story because fanfic wont let her log in  
  
Ali1990: Yep and here I am  
  
Ali1000: Yeah whatever disclaimer KAI!!!  
  
Kai: .......  
  
Ali1990: KAI!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Hmph  
  
Ali1000: Fine then Rei you can do it  
  
Rei: Ali1000 and Ali1990 dont own beyblade or the charaters but they do own Kayley, Trisha, Rebbeca and Amy  
  
Chappie 3- Help us!!  
  
'' C'mon guys its just someone out to scare us'' Tala said but then POP!!! The lights went out and a voice spoke.....  
  
'' Yes Tala think what you wish but it isnt someone out to scare you because it is someone out to kill you and all your stupid pitiful friends enjoy your life while you can because soon it will be ended'' With that the lights flickered on and Kayley ran over to Tala  
  
'' Im scared I dont want to stay here anymore''  
  
'' Neither do I but unlike you im doin' something about it'' said Becky as she ran to the door but the voice spoke out   
  
'' Oh yes I forgot you cannot get out of this house and your friends will be transported here in a while and you will all be killed off one by one''  
  
'' AHHH!!! You freak of nature let us out now!!!!!'' yelled Kai as he joined Becky at the door and started ramming it  
  
'' Kai dont we need to relax'' said Trisha  
  
'' RELAX!!! RELAX!!! We cant RELAX! We need to get out of here!'' shouted Kai. But just then something fell silenceing him. It was Rei and hen all the others Tyson, Max, Emily, Mariah and Amy fell from absouloutly nowhere.   
  
'' Ahh that hurt'' said Tyson as he lay sprawled out on the floor. They all walked into the living room and sat down disscusing what was happening  
  
'' Hey guys listen up'' said Kai standing up '' Like Tala said its just someone out to scare us so lets all just calm down"  
  
'' MUHAHAHAHA!!! Think what you want children but you will all be voted off!!! Umm I mean die MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!'' came the seriously mentally disturbed voice  
  
'' HEY this is just like big brother!! (programme on channel 5 or 4)'' said Tyson  
  
'' No kidding!!!'' said everyone in the room sacasticly  
  
'' I suggest we split up'' said Trisha  
  
'' YEAH AND WE ALL GET KILLED!!!!'' yelled Amy and she fell on the floor. Everyone rushed over to her  
  
''Ahhhh shes dead'' said Kai and he picked her up and put her at the top of the stairs  
  
'' YAY!!! One down and i didnt do anything!!'' said the voice again  
  
'' Okayy.. Does anyone have the feeling we are being watched?'' said Tyson and once again everyone said sarcasticly '' NO KIDDING!!''  
  
Ali1000: Okay we turned this story into a bit of a weird thing here but hey its a living  
  
Ali1990: One problem  
  
Ali1000: What?  
  
Ali1990: We dont get payed for this you baka!!  
  
Ali1000: Oh yeah...  
  
Ali1990: (looks very angry and whacks her sister over the head so she is unconsious) GRRRRR!!!!  
  
Nikita1234: Umm yeah im their manager and they will be off for a bit so Ali1990 can take anger managment classes  
  
Ali1990: GRRRR ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Nikita1234: Bye (hurries out room quickly) 


	4. READ!

I am on strike, i refuse to update stories unless i get at least 2 reviews per chapter i have only 10 reviews for the two stories i have done. I know i know that isnt many storys but i have 5 more complete stories and one choose your own adventure one plz plz review coz im goin over to fictionpress now as well. Remeber 2 reviews or i go. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Nah im not that cruel but seriously i dont 5 stories plus the CYOA one and i wont post them until i get more reviewers. Im gonna finish the two chappies i need to do on On The Run first bye xxxxxxxx . 


End file.
